


FFVII 7 Minutes in Heaven

by ravioliyiffer



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravioliyiffer/pseuds/ravioliyiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first published fan fiction series. I hope you enjoy, and feel free to request more characters that are not listed below!</p>
<p>Currently on Hold For:</p>
<p>- Reno Sinclair<br/>- Angeal Hewley<br/>- Genesis Rhapsodus<br/>- Kadaj<br/>- Loz<br/>- Yazoo<br/>- Vincent Valentine<br/>- Tifa Lockheart</p>
<p>(Take in mind that I do write Female x Female too, so don't be afraid to request a female character!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FFVII 7 Minutes in Heaven - Prologue

You sighed, seeming to be annoyed by the cold look on your face. It was Reno’s birthday, and the red haired male hadn’t even thought about anyone else but himself. He didn’t even invite you to his birthday party- He forcefully dragged you against your will.  
  
Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Tifa was managing the bar, Barret and Cid where having a drinking contest, Zack and Aerith where petting the dogs Angeal had brought… Even someone like you and Cloud found some kind of enjoyment, even if it was against your will.  
  
Upon hearing a light bang against one of the tables, it was clearly Yuffie’s little brown head popping out of the crowd that made everyone turn their heads. “We should play a game with everyone!” She screeched, most of the guys seeming to agree. After talking to Reno for a few moments through whispers, the brunette shot her little body onto the table, making Tifa scold her mentally. “Seven minutes in heaven! To the living room!!!” She called, some groaning in annoyance while others seemed a bit piped up at the thought of the game.  
  
You sat down beside Cloud, having really been the only other person who had been dragged down against his will, even if it was just down the stairs.  
  
Yuffie quickly took out a simple bag of hers, each male in the group putting in a secret item of theirs before she walked to the center of the room, standing on the coffee table. “Alright… You first!” He giggled, her finger pointing straight to you as she hopped down, shoving the bag in your face, but high enough to where you couldn’t see inside…


	2. FFVII 7 Minutes in Heaven - Cloud Strife

Yuffie quickly took out a simple bag of hers, each male in the group putting in a secret item of theirs before she walked to the center of the room, standing on the coffee table. “Alright… You first!” He giggled, her finger pointing straight to you as she hopped down, shoving the bag in your face, but high enough to where you couldn’t see inside.  
  
You reached your hand in, giving a nervous smile as you dug around, soon feeling something simple, thin, and soft. Pulling out the item, you soon realized it was the ribbon Cloud had worn while he had Geostigma.  
  
“So… I guess I got you.” He mumbled in his normal expressionless voice, standing up and walking you to the closet door. “Only seven minutes, so act fast!” Yuffie snickered, giving a cheeky grin as she closed and locked the door, only to leave the two of you alone in the closet.   
  
“S-So, Cloud…” You mumbled, internally cursing yourself for stuttering. “Hm? What is it ____...?” He answered rather quickly, giving an unusual and small smile. “What do you want to do while we’re stuck in here?” You asked, being sure he wouldn’t want to play some silly game that had been used as an attempt to get friends to hook up with each other.  
  
“Well… If you don’t mind, um…” He paused, seeming a bit hesitant. “Would you let me try something…?” He asked, a little blush crossing your cheeks in which you couldn’t notice from how dark it was. “Sure.” You answered, not really wanting to deny him.  
  
You had to admit, even if it wasn’t immediately, you had started to develop a strong crush on the blonde, in which Tifa had always teased you about since she noticed when you would visit the bar and see him.  
  
Lost in your thoughts, your eyes widened upon feeling a soft pair of lips come in contact with your own, making your eyes widen a bit before shutting tightly as you raised your hands, soon coming to your senses only to realize from your shock that Cloud was the one kissing you. He seemed rather gentle and shy, having a fear that he would break you into little pieces if he wasn’t careful enough.  
  
After pulling back for air, the two of you sat silently in the dark closet, Cloud seeming to break the silence as he pulled you close into his lap, nuzzling his nose into your neck. “____?” He asked, seeming a bit shyer than before.  
  
“Hm?” You answered, still blushing heavily from the kiss. “W-Will you... Be-“ Before he could finish, Yuffie had burst open the door, only to reveal Cloud’s red face and yours, having been much more red than yourself. “Time’s up, you two!” She giggled, knowing she had interrupted him, despite being on time anyways. Cloud slowly helped you out of his lap before pulling the two of you up, walking out before sitting on the couch beside you just like before.  
  
He seemed to stay silent the rest of the time, seeing as he had to muster up some bit of courage just to kiss you. After everybody had their turn, he walked up to you as you walked near the door to the guest room, grabbing your wrist softly.  
  
“_-____... Um… W-Will you… Be my girlfriend…?” He asked, looking into your eyes with his own, seeming to have an expression of a kitten who begged for attention. Heat rose to both of your cheeks as the two of you stood in silence for a while, quickly wrapping your arms around him as you smiled.  
  
“I love you, ____.”  
  
“I love you too, Cloud.”


	3. FFVII 7 Minutes in Heaven - Zack Fair

Yuffie quickly took out a simple bag of hers, each male in the group putting in a secret item of theirs before she walked to the center of the room, standing on the coffee table. “Alright… You first!” He giggled, her finger pointing straight to you as she hopped down, shoving the bag in your face, but high enough to where you couldn’t see inside.  
  
You soon placed your hand into the bag, feeling around until you felt your hands come across a metal object, soon pulling it out only to reveal a military tag with the SOLDIER logo, the name “Zack Fair” written near the center, along with his class and ID number.  
The Ex-SOLDIER had been dozing off, therefore Angeal had to force him awake once more. Once his eyes landed on the necklace in your hands, he almost immediately leaped up in excitement. “____!” He yelped, grabbing your hand and tugging you into the closet, seeing as he was rather eager to play this little game.  
  
“S-So ____, do you wanna um… Do you wanna actually play the game, or just talk…?” He asked, obviously wanting to play the actual game instead of sitting around and talking about life. The ravenette gave you a pair of puppy eyes in which where almost impossible to resist, tilting his head in a most adorable manner at the same time, seeming as if he was a begging puppy.  
  
“Well… I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.” You answered, giving in to his cuteness that made your heart melt almost instantly. Oh, if only he knew what he did to you. Especially when he pulled you close into his lap, almost immediately kissing you in a more desperate way than you would have imagined.  
  
After a while, you sadly had to pull away for air, making him whine a little, soon nuzzling into you and snuggling into you, seeing as it was a bit chilly in the closet. “Hey ____?” He said quietly, giving a small huff after he finished his words. “Hm?”  
  
“Can I go on a date with you?” He asked, still quiet as he seemed to be getting a bit sleepy once more. “As many as you want, puppy.” You smiled, giving a small kiss to the tip of his nose. “Does this mean you’ll also be my girlfriend?” Zack questioned, blushing only slightly, but having your cheeks become covered in red dust. “Yes.” You answered after a moment of silence, pulling him into your lap instead, Yuffie soon opening the door.  
  
“Aw, you two are so cute!” She squealed, making Zack wake up from his nap once more. You let out a soft giggle, going towards your spot near Cloud again, but soon feeling a pair of arms wrap around your waist as Zack quickly pulled you into his lap, happening to be sitting beside both Cloud and Angeal. The two of you quickly fell asleep the rest of the time, making the two of them simply look at each other in response. The puppy was going to have extra training for this, and both of you knew it.


	4. FFVII 7 Minutes in Heaven - Sephiroth

Yuffie quickly took out a simple bag of hers, each male in the group putting in a secret item of theirs before she walked to the center of the room, standing on the coffee table. “Alright… You first!” He giggled, her finger pointing straight to you as she hopped down, shoving the bag in your face, but high enough to where you couldn’t see inside.  
  
Feeling around in the small bag, you soon felt a soft brush against your hand, making you curious as you spent moments to try and catch the mystery item. Once you had finally caught hold of the object, you pulled it out, seeing as it was a little black feather.  
  
Cloud gave an audible growl in the room as a certain silver haired male stood up, walking behind you and placing a hand over your shoulder before walking into the closet silently, Yuffie only giving you a look of sympathy. “Call me if anything happens, ‘kay?” She whispered, making you nod quietly as you followed him in.  
  
“Tell me, ____...” Sephiroth smirked, looking down at you as he opened his wing, ignoring the tight space as he seemed to use the opportunity to pull you forward, wrapping the soft black feathered limb against your back as he tilted your head up with a few fingers stroking under your chin.  
  
“I’ll admit; I am a bit afraid. But that isn’t going to stop me from dealing with this.” You said almost suddenly, taking a moment of silence that had happened to recall your words in which you had yet to process yourself. “You’re quite cheeky.” He huffed, leaning down and brushing his lips against the top of your ear, sending a shiver down your spine.  
  
“It’s too bad I’ll have to take away that dominance of yours.” He chuckled, gripping you by the shoulders rather roughly as he pressed his lips against yours, making a rather desperate attempt to force you to oblige to him as he grazed his teeth over your lower lip slightly, asking for entrance.  
  
Once you had refused to obey him, he gave a slight growl, groping your breasts in a rather needy way as he held you close by force with his wing, using the opportunity of your gasping to slip his tongue inside your mouth.  
  
After a while, he pulled back, seeming to have a darker aura as he tilted your head up in the same way as last time, his lips brushing against yours as he spoke once more. “Be a good puppet and stay by my side… Or I will punish you.” He breathed, pulling away just as Yuffie opened the door.  
  
The two of you slowly walked out, only a few of the others noticing the lifeless look in your eyes as you followed Sephiroth back to his seat, making a soft squeak as he pulled you in his lap, his wing having closed in before Yuffie had opened the door. A small smirk formed upon his lips as Cloud glared at him, making a small hum of approval as you nuzzled into him. “You will never escape me, ____...”


	5. FFVII 7 Minutes in Heaven - Vincent Valentine

Yuffie quickly took out a simple bag of hers, each male in the group putting in a secret item of theirs before she walked to the center of the room, standing on the coffee table. “Alright… You first!” He giggled, her finger pointing straight to you as she hopped down, shoving the bag in your face, but high enough to where you couldn’t see inside.  
  
You managed to put your hand in the bag without cringing, seeing as some things felt extremely inhuman as you searched around with your hand, making a small hum of approval as you felt a soft piece of cloth in your hands, pulling it out to find Vincent’s headband, no less. Yuffie had shot you a look of jealousy, seeing as Vincent had soon stood up and took the band from your hands, re-wrapping it around his forehead.  
  
Taking your hand in his in a rather gentlemanly way, the ravenette walked you to the closet, seeming a bit hesitant as he walked in after you, the last thing visible from the outside being Yuffie’s jealous face.  
  
“Hey Vincent?” You questioned suddenly, seeing as he only made a hum in response. “Why don’t you ever talk to me…?” No answer. “Do you… Not like me…?” You asked once more, becoming a little worried of the male’s feelings towards you. Not being one who was able to see even the slightest in the dark, you where awfully surprised when a pair of soft lips had brushed against your own. Instantly recognizing it as none other than Vincent, you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling yourself closer to him as he wrapped his arms across your waist.  
  
“I take it that gave you your answer?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Upon answering him, Yuffie had opened the door, revealing the two of you cuddled up to each other. Not seeming to realize the two of you had kissed, the jealous teen stepped aside for you two. As Vincent helped you up, the faint smile on his face had been slightly visible to you as you yawned, making carry you bridal style as he sat on the recliner like before, letting you snuggle into him as you pleased. Most had seemed shocked, but in truth, he had always turned red at the slightest thought of you.  
  
It looks like you would be having an argument to have him sleep in a bed instead of a coffin soon.  
  
Perhaps it won’t be as hard as you think, with a little extra effort and some teasing…


End file.
